Moonstruck Jeff the Killer
by Ryukie
Summary: "The footsteps..." Eternity knelt down, the snow seeping into her jeans, and touched a red spot. Blood. She stood up straight when she heard snow crunching beneath somebody's feet, and it was close. She started to turn, but her head made contact with something hard. Even in her state of unconsciousness, the laughter she had heard still made her heart pound.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't really have anything important to say, besides please leave comments. I love them. Sorry it's kinda short.._**

* * *

><p>Eternity shivered, swaying back and forth on the swing in the lonely park. Ashes fell from the cigarette between her trembling fingers. She kicked some snow with her boot and seemed to shrink into her jacket.<p>

Eternity's full name was Eternity Smith. She had shoulder length hair that was dyed auburn, pale skin, and surrounding her sea green eyes were thick eyelashes. Most people couldn't pull off such bright hair, but it suited Eternity more than her natural brown.

"They're just stupid..." She muttered, an icy breeze blowing snowflakes into her eyelashes. It was late at night, maybe 11. She didn't remember how long she'd been sitting there, but the reason was burning in her mind.

"Who cares if I'm 17 today, anyway? It's not like I wanted anything.." Eternity's voice cracked at the end. Sure, she'd told her friends that she wasn't going to celebrate or anything, but at least shouldn't they have wished her a happy birthday? Eternity flicked the finished cigarette into a pile of untouched snow, along with many others, and pulled out another one. She knew it was a bad habit, and that her parents would kill her if they ever found out, but that moment she didn't care.

Behind her, Eternity could hear the crunching of snow, somebody's footsteps. She turned her head, but saw nobody. She stood, lighting the cigarette. Foot prints that seemed to start in the middle of a field of snow created a trail into the trees.

"What the hell..?" Eternity was hesitant, but when she saw drops of blood she pushed on, following the trail. What if somebody was hurt?

Her footsteps in the snow were all that Eternity could hear. She flicked ashes away and put the cigarette between her lips.

"Hello?" Her voice rang in her own ears. In the distance, Eternity could hear faint music. Everything about that eerie music made the hairs on the back of Eternity's neck stand up. But she couldn't control her body. Her feet started to move on their own. Her eyes were focused on something in the distance. She kept going, even though the wind, which seemed to be trying to push her away, was screaming in her ears, _"Run." _While Eternity kept going, the music stopped. It was then that Eternity's surroundings seemed to become real.

"The footsteps... They're gone..." Eternity knelt down, the snow seeping into her jeans, and touched a red spot. Blood. She stood up straight when she heard snow crunching beneath somebody's feet, and it was close. She started to turn, but her head made contact with something hard. Even in her state of unconsciousness, the laughter she had heard still made her heart pound.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"emstrongI like having an extra chapter on hand. Just in case I don't update for like 10 bazillion years. br /Tell me which Pasta to do next. I have plans for a few PastaCreeps, like BEN Drowned and The Operator (AKA Slenderman), but I guess I should introduce Jeff /Oh well. Enjoy./strong/em/div  
>hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"   
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" Eternity's eyes couldn't focus on anything in particular. Her brain seemed to just be rattling around, slamming itself into her skull. But, that sick laughter caught her attention, and her head snapped in the direction it came from. Her mind finally processed her surroundings, but the moldy smell, the old, dirty mirrors, and the eerie carnival music was the last of her thoughts. There, in the shadows, Eternity could faintly see a boy, older than her but not by much. But as she started to stand, everywhere she turned she saw this one corner with this one boy. His clothes were black and white, and his nose was long and br / "Who are you?" Eternity kept turning, trying to figure out which one is real. She started forward and reached for one, but then it was gone. Now she was just surrounded by her own reflection. There was caked blood in her hair and her clothes were covered in blood and dirt. Eternity reached into her pocket, a reflex move, and started to panic when she discovered her cigarettes were /br / "Looking for these?" The boy appeared again, laughing. He held his hand up, revealing her Malboros. Every fiber of Eternity's being told her to run, to fun a way out of that place, but she was still, frozen. He laughed again. Eternity searched for her /br / "Who are you?" Her voice shook. The boy laughed again. He tossed her her cigarettes, but when she reached out to catch them, they hit the back of her head. She spun, picking them up. But she didn't take her eyes off of the boy before her. She stepped forward, ready to pounce, but she jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder from /br / "I'm just looking for some fun." Each of the reflections grinned, showing sharp teeth. Eternity / br / "What's your name?" The figure disappeared, but the quivering girl knew he was /br / "Now, why would I tell you that?" Eternity started going along the mirrors, grabbing them so she wouldn't loose her way. She could feel her breathing quicken and she started to panic. Her footsteps became louder in her ears, or was that her heartbeat?br /br / "What's your name? Please, tell me where I am." She continued along the wall. The wall took a turn and the brightness automatically went down. As her hands finally found a door handle, the boy replied, his voice shaking with /br / "I'm Jack. Welcome to hell."/p 


End file.
